Tell me why
by theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH
Summary: Piper doesn't understand Annabeth. She doesn't get why she is hurting so badly over the missing hero. But she is determined to find out. Now that they are on the Argo can she finally find out her story. Annabeth tells her why Percy means so much to her! Please read and review!


**Hey Well I have wanted to read one like this for a while but no one has written one. I found one that was sort of like this one but I think that they might have abandoned it. So hope you enjoy and review please!**

**PIPER P.O.V.**

"She has been just standing there since we left." I said to Jason motioning over to Annabeth. She had been leaning over the railing with the same expression on her face for the past forty-five minutes. I have never gotten to know her very well. Everyone knows that she is brilliant and amazing at fighting. It is common knowledge that she was dating Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus before he went missing. She has always seemed very cool and reserved; people have told me that she wasn't always this way. Before her boyfriend went missing they say that she was a very kind person, she always had a witty remark to say in a fight, a random fact that she just had to add. She would never say no to you if you asked for help with training, the second in command at camp, everyone's friend, co-leader with the one and only Percy Jackson.

It all changed when he went missing they would tell me. My siblings were only too happy to fill me on their favorite relationship, that they dubbed Percebeth. They had been best friends for four years before they finally get together. They had gone on three quests together, when she had been kidnapped he had snuck out to go looking for her, he had held up the sky for her. They were key fighters in the war. When he had gone into the River Styx he had thought of her, and he gave up godhood for her. The whole cabin had squealed when they told me that, even I had to admit that it was pretty romantic.

Then one day a few days after they had come back to camp he disappeared. Annabeth fell apart, it wasn't very obvious, and you could tell that she was trying to be strong. She would hit anyone who gave her pity; she didn't want anyone's pity. You could catch her once and a while hanging out with a group of friends, but she never spoke she would just stand there. She would practically bite you head off if you brought up Percy. The only people who I had seen her talk to about him were Thalia, Grover, and this weird guy named Nico.

I remember one night I couldn't sleep and I took a walk. I was walking by the by the lake when I heard sobbing. I followed the noise and saw Annabeth rolled up in a ball just looking at the water. I felt such a swell of sympathy for her. I wanted to do something, anything to help her, but I barely knew her. She looked so broken, it was right then that I realized that she must have really _loved _the missing hero.

I had always thought that she was just sad that her boyfriend was missing, anyone would be. Seeing her so helpless made me feel sort of embarrassed about my own problems, the ones that I thought were so horrible, were nothing compared to Annabeth's. What did it matter if all of my memories of Jason weren't real? At least I knew he was safe and happy, at least I knew he was alive. After that night I really tried to go out of my way to be nice to her but she still never talked to me. I wanted to help her but she didn't want my help.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be going through now that she was going to be able to see him again. If I were her I would want to talk about it, but it isn't how she handles things. She bottles them up and I know for a fact that it isn't healthy.

Sometimes when I'm bored I let my mind wander to the couple. I wonder what could have happened to the two of them, other than the quests, that would make it so unbearable for her without him, because there has to be more to that story that no one knows. I wonder if Percy feels the same way that she does. I wonder if he even remembers her. For Annabeth's sake I hope he does.

At that moment I made a decision, I'm not going to let her go through all of this on her own. Even if it means forcing my company on her for the rest of the journey to Camp Jupiter and making her tell me her problems.

I'm brought out of my inner turmoil by Leo. He came up to ask what Jason and I were doing. He has the Argo on auto pilot so he could do whatever he wanted.

"We are talking about Annabeth, she hasn't moved since we left camp." Jason said. Leo peers over at Annabeth. I know for a fact that he has a crush on her, who wouldn't she's gorgeous. But even Repair boy isn't stupid enough to act on it.

"What can we do about it?" Leo says shrugging.

"I'm going to go and talk to her." I said leaving the boys looking at me with a look of awe and worry. I knew that they were a little afraid of her and nobody was masochistic enough to talk to her about Percy.

"Hey Annabeth." I said quietly joining her. She looked up at me for a moment and I caught so many emotions in her stormy grey eyes that for a moment I thought she might explode.

"Hello Piper." She says before averting her eyes once again.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked trying to get her to start talking. I wasn't used to trying to get people to open up to me. My best friends were guys, and their lives were hardly drama filled, well Jason's life is practically a soap opera, but it really doesn't bother him to much most of the time. And nothing affects Leo. The only other people I hang out with at camp are my siblings and it's hard to get them to shut up most of the time. If I ever really need something I would charm speak people, but I knew that if I were to resort to that now I would gain a very deadly enemy.

"A lot." She says shortly. I can tell that she wanted me to back off and leave her alone but that isn't going to happen.

"Like what?" I push. She flashes me an irritated glare.

"I would rather not talk about it Piper." She says in a tight voice and I can tell that she is trying to resist snapping at me.

"Annabeth it isn't good to keep all of this stuff inside." I say sweetly. Real anger flashes on her face and I take an involuntary step back.

"You do not even know me or Percy. Why would I want to talk to you? I am fine!" She says sharply.

"Then tell us." Jason says. I was so involved with trying to get Annabeth to open up that I missed them follow me over.

"No thank you." She says stiffly and stomps off the deck towards the room that the two of us share.

"Should we follow her?" Leo asks. I turn my attention off of Annabeth's retreating figure and to the guys.

"No we should give her some time to cool down." I say and we all have an awkward silence until we all separate to attend to different activities. I wish my first attempt had worked out better but I'm not giving up that easy. After twenty minutes of aimlessly wandering all three decks of the Argo I make my way to the room we share.

I pause a minute outside of the door and listen in. It's silent and for a moment I wonder if she is even in there but then I hear a sniff and I know she is still in there. I also realize that she is crying. That fact almost makes me turn around but I gather my courage and enter. I decide not to knock because she would just send me a way otherwise.

Our room is small, only two beds and two trunks for our belongings inside. The walls are painted a plain white and there is one window in between the beds. Annabeth is curled up on the corner of her bed. She quickly wipes away her tears and glares at me. She hastily puts something that she was holding behind her back and her glare turns defiant.

"What do you want?" She asks, her voice is raspy from crying. I just want to rap my arms around her but I know that to do that would not be in my best interest.

"I want to help you." I say. She looks out the window.

"Did you ever consider that I don't want your help?" She asks still not looking away from me.

"Yes, but I don't care." I say honestly. I chuckle internally at the thought of Annabeth having an intervention.

"Well you should, this is none of your business. We aren't even friends." She says and I have to admit that the last part hurt a little bit, even if it is true. We aren't friends but I have always wanted to be.

"I thought that maybe it would be easier for you to talk to someone who doesn't know either of you. Like a therapist, sort of." I said awkwardly.

"Are you suggestion that I need a therapist?" She says indigently. I shake my head frantically. Stupid Daughter of Athena, twisting my words.

"I just want to understand you Annabeth. I may not be a daughter of Athena but I am smart enough to realize that Percy had to be more than just a boyfriend to get you this worked up over him." I say softly. She looks at me again and in her eyes I see such sadness that it makes me want to start bawling then and there, a few tears escape her eyes.

"I appreciate the gesture but it hurts too much to talk about him." She whimpered hugging herself. I moved to sit down next to her and I put my arm around her.

"But if you can't talk about it because of how much it hurts how are you going to react to seeing him in just a few days?" I ask. I can see that she is trying to find some way to argue with my logic. Eventually she sighed and I saw resignation in her expression. I felt giddy with excitement I was finally going to find out!

"Did you know that I ran away from home when I was seven?" I shook my head; I couldn't imagine being on my own when I was so young. "It was because of my father; actually it was more because of my step-mother but whatever. They resented me; they thought that I was putting their _real _family in danger." She said. I felt a huge swell of sympathy for her, I couldn't figure out why she was telling me all this but she must have a reason. But then I was confused.

"Didn't you go and visit your family over Christmas?" I asked.

"Oh yes I did, I'll get around to that." She said and then went back to telling her story.

"Well it was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. Thalia, Jason's sister, and a guy named Luke found me, they let me join them, I happily accepted, I was terrified. With them things got better, we were like the family I had always wanted. Eventually we met up with Grover and he brought us too Camp Half-Blood. But Thalia was a daughter of Zeus; it made her more dangerous than other demi-gods. There was a huge battle on Half-Blood Hill and Thalia knew that she wasn't going to make it, but she kept fighting. She made her final stand and her father taking sympathy on her turned her into a tree so she wouldn't have to die." I was about to ask about why she isn't a tree know but she held up a hand that told me later.

"That was another person who left me, it wasn't intentional but it still was what happened. As the years went by I made some friends but Luke started to drift away from me more and more. He had been different ever since we had arrived at camp. Percy came when I was eleven; he arrived at camp barely conscious and with a knocked out Grover. He had battled a Minotaur with no training and his mother had been kidnapped and brought to the underworld. I nursed him back to health. We were on our way to becoming friends when he was claimed by Poseidon. Athena and Poseidon hate each other so naturally we were supposed to be rivals. We were at first but then he got his first quest, to retrieve the masterbolt and in doing that stop a war of the gods. We became closer on the quest and we got the bolt back and saved his mother. When we got back to camp we were heroes but we soon figured out who had framed Percy. It was Luke." She said, and waited for me to absorb that.

"The one who you were on the run with?" I asked. She nodded.

"He was working for Kronus, he tried to kill Percy. Percy survived and Luke fled. Percy convinced me too write to my dad and see if we could have another try. He agreed of course but over the year we still fought sometimes and whenever we did I would IM Percy and we would talk for a long time until I felt better. He really was a good friend, my best friend. Then summer came around and Grover was kidnapped by a Cyclopes', we also found out that he had a Cyclopes half-brother, Tyson, Clarisse was given a quest to save him but Percy, Tyson, and I snuck out anyways and we saved him along with the golden fleece. When we got back to camp we put the Golden Fleece on Thalia's tree, because Luke had poisoned it. It was what brought her back to life, and then during the next year we were helping Grover out on recruiting along with Thalia. We were getting Nice Di' Angelo and his sister Bianca. I was kidnapped during; Luke tricked me into holding up the sky. I still had loved him, even though everything he had done. I guess a lot of people I was dead but he refused to believe it. Even when he wasn't chosen for the quest he snuck out to save me. He ended up holding the sky for me which is the most terrible torture imaginable. He did that all for me but he was a little resentful of me though because even though all Luke did I wouldn't allow anyone to say anything bad about him." I looked at her like she was a bit crazy but I allowed her to keep talking.

"Then we went into the labyrinth and we met up with Luke once again. He tricked us and escaped once again. Did you ever hear of the explosion on Mt. St. Helen's?" She asked. It seemed like an odd question but I nodded.

"Percy caused it, we were surrounded by telekins and he told me to get myself out, that he had a plan. But I knew he didn't. After a lot of arguing he pointed out that we had no other choice and that I had to go. It was the first time I ever kissed him. I was probably about a quarter mile away before I heard the explosion. I thought he was dead. I finally made it back to camp and once everyone saw that I was alone they knew what had happened. They were all afraid to go near me for a while. I was drowning in guilt; I should have stayed with him. Then a whole two weeks later he showed up a little worse for wear but alive. We finished the quest found Deladueas, he gave me his laptop. But for us to do that we had to be able to find our way through the labyrinth, which is practically impossible. Unless you have the help of a mortal who can see through the mist. That's how I became acquainted with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's friend. Oh how I hated her, mostly because she liked Percy. I was so jealous. Along the way we found out that Luke had given his body up to Kronus." Annabeth paused and I gasped in horror, that's gross.

"Then there was the war and everyone knows what happened. HE went into the river styx, in the end Luke proved himself and he gave himself up. Percy was offered Godhood. I was so afraid that my best friend, the only one that never left me was going to be taken away. But he said no, he gave up the ultimate prize for me." She said and wiped away a tear that had streamed down her cheek.

"We got together soon after that, Rachel became the oracle and they must remain a maiden. Everything was great until he went missing. And when he was gone I lost the one person who was always there for me, my rock. We were the most unlikely to be together but we were. Even though our parents hate each other, and we were supposed to be enemies, even though my pride was my fatal flaw and I couldn't admit defeat, even though sometimes I would say very mean things and he would forgive me because it's what he does, even when he would do something stupid and I would get irritated with him, even when I was a jealous monster and avoided him like the plague, he was always there for me and then he was gone. What would you do if the only person who never left you was taken away from you?" She asked me but I knew she didn't want me to answer. Tears were streaming down both of our faces and I gave her a big hug.

I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in her position.

"At least you will see him in a few days." I said trying to cheer her up.

"If he remembers me, or hasn't found someone else, or if he's even there or alive." She stated blandly.

"It will work out Annabeth." I say because there I can't think of anything else.

"I hope so." She says. I leave soon after I can tell she just wants to be alone.

**A FEW DAY LATER…**

Annabeth is searching through the crowds, she doesn't even seem to care that we are in enemy territory and are hopelessly out numbered. Then from the crowd we hear a cry of _Annabeth. _ We both snap our heads down and I see a very good looking guy. He is ripped and had a mess of black hair in his head. He has dreamy green eyes that you could just get lost in. He looks as desperate as she does. Before I can say anything Annabeth is gone, running down the plank while he runs through the crowd.

They meet and it doesn't matter that everyone is watching them, or that they haven't seen each other in eight months. They are finally together again. She jumps into his arms and they kiss and she doesn't even care that tears are streaming down her face. She clings to him like life depends on it. He's murmuring things in her ear. Eventually they break apart but they are still holding hands, and it doesn't seem like they are going to let go anytime soon.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
